Living Pharaoh/Shadow757
Living Pharaoh= LIVING PHARAOH Generalist Cost: Only available through The Age of Apocalypse PASSIVES: Relentless • Immune to Stun, Exhaustion, Cower and prevention effects Cosmic Absorption • Takes half damage from Energy, Radiation, and Fire attacks • Generate Cosmic Energy every turn • Nearby Energy attacks generate one Cosmic Energy Cosmic Overlord (Thank you LordRemiem!) • Chance to transform into the Living Monolith when any enemy is attacked • 100% chance to transform into the Living Monolith when an enemy is defeated Lvl 1 - Fires of Ra One Enemy Energy Ranged Fire 3 hits One Enemy: Burning (2 rounds) • Taking damage every turn • Defense reduced • Cancelled by Chilled Pyrophoric • Nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage Lvl 2 - Bolt of Set One Enemy Energy Magic Ranged 1 hit One Enemy: Bane (3 rounds) • Taking additional damage from Magic attacks and effects Dark Void (2 rounds) • Taking Magic damage every turn • Accuracy reduced Lvl 6 - Fists of Sekhmet One Enemy Energy Melee 1 hit 2 Rounds Cooldown One Enemy: Intimidated (2 rounds) • Reduces Attack, Accuracy, and Evasion Reduced Potential (2 rounds) • Prevented from using a random set of ability types. All Allies: Rejuvenate • Restores health to all party members when used Lvl 9 - Hammer of Geb All Enemies Energy Ranged 1 hit 3 Rounds Cooldown (Starts with the Cooldown) Special Properties: Catastrophic • Can't be Protected against • Ignores most Avoidance effects • Guaranteed to hit Exploit Attrition • Deals extra damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Dark Void, Iso-8 Corruption, Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure. Unleash Energy • Consumes all stacks of Cosmic Energy to deal extra damage. |-| Living Monolith= LIVING MONOLITH Generalist Cost: Only available through The Age of Apocalypse PASSIVES: Relentless • Immune to Stun, Exhaustion, Cower and prevention effects Catastrophic Attacks • Attacks can't be Protected against • Ignores most Avoidance effects • Guaranteed to hit The Last Pharaoh (Thank you LordRemiem!) • Chance to transform into the Living Pharaoh when an ally is attacked • 100% chance to transform into the Living Pharaoh when an ally is defeated Lvl 1 - Eye of Horus One Enemy Energy Magic Ranged 1 hit One Enemy: Blinded (1 round) • Next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss Soulfire (2 rounds) • Taking Magic damage every turn • Removes beneficial statuses when applied • Counts as Burning for actions that affect Burning targets Lvl 2 - Drain Energy One Enemy Energy Ranged 1 hit 3 Rounds CD One Enemy: Drained Energy x3 • All stats reduced • This effect can be applied 3 times Self: Cosmic Energy x3 • Increases defense • Restores Stamina each turn • Stacks up to 5 times Lvl 6 - Wrath of Ra All Enemies Energy Ranged 1 hit 2 Rounds CD All Enemies: Pressure Points • Has a chance to cause Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed or Weakened All Allies: Rising Up • Has a chance to gain Focused, Fortified, Agile, or Strengthened Lvl 9 - Hammer of Geb Energy Ranged 1 hit 3 Rounds CD (starts with the cooldown) Special Properties: Catastrophic • Can't be Protected against • Ignores most Avoidance effects • Guaranteed to hit Finest Hour! • Deals extra damage while affected by Agile, Focused, Fortified, and Strengthened Paragon Exploiter • Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Stunned or Weakened Unleash Energy • Consumes all stacks of Cosmic Energy to deal extra damage. Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Male